Newt's insomnia
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Sortir du bloc, sur le papier ça fait classe! Pour Newt, c'est un peu moins évident...


**Bonjour à tous**

 **un petit OS dont l'idée m'est venu cette nuit en pensant au film The Scorch trials..**

 **ça m'a semblé dingue que les blocards s'adaptent comme ça à la nourriture, la douche et les lits une fois réfugiés dans le bunker après être sortit du labyrinthe. j'ai donc décidé que mon petit Newt chéri avait eu du mal à s'y faire.**

 **The Maze Runner et ses personnages appartiennent à James Dashner**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Newt's insomnia

Ils venaient de sortir du labyrinthe et d'être recueilli par des gens. Des adultes. Newt, Thomas, Winston, Teresa, Frypan, Minho et d'autres blocards. Ils étaient vivants.

Newt souffla en s'asseyant devant un médecin en blouse blanche. L'adulte lui présenta une seringue dont Newt se méfia. Des compléments, soi-disant… ça ne lui disait pas grand chose. Il reçu néanmoins sa piqûre comme le autres.

* * *

Ensuite, il fut amener dans une grand salle, avec d'autres jeunes d'à peu près son âge et fut invité à s'asseoir à une table aux côtés de Thomas. Une femme posa devant lui une assiette avec de la nourriture dedans en lui souhaitant un bon appétit. Newt cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce truc?

\- Dites, c'est quoi? Demanda Newt à la femme qui déposait la même assiette devant Minho.

\- Un hamburger. On a pensé que ça ferait plaisir à vos jeunes estomacs.

Newt aurait pu être ravi s'il avait su ce que c'était exactement qu'un ''hamburger''. Ça semblait douteux. C'était composé de couches successives. Un rond mou au dessus, le même en dessous. De la salade au milieu, ça il connaissait bien et un ''truc'' brun aussi. C'était quoi ça? De la viande? Autre chose? Ça ne ressemblait en tout cas à rien que Newt connaissait. Il mit son nez sur le ''hamburger'' et huma. L'odeur ne lui rappelait pas grand-chose non plus. Juste, ça sentait la viande grillée, mais une autre odeur était plus forte que ça et Newt ignorait ce que c'était. Il refusa de manger et offrit sa part à Frypan qui ne se fit pas prier pour dévorer l'assiette de son ami.

\- Vous savez même pas ce que c'est, affirma Newt.

\- En tout cas c'est bon, c'est tout ce que je peux dire et comme je meurs de faim, ça m'est égal de savoir ce que c'est exactement, lui répondit Minho en mordant dans son propre ''hamburger''. Thomas ne toucha pas non plus à sa nourriture.

* * *

Après ça, les blocards furent conduit dans une pièce où se trouvaient des couches avec des draps blancs et des couvertures qui avaient l'air bien chaudes. Minho, Frypan et Winston se ruèrent sur des couches en sautant dessus et soupirèrent de bien-être. Newt tâta sa couche. Ça avait l'air doux cette histoire-là. Différent du hamac, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait s'y faire. Il se mit sous la couverture et posa sa tête sur une surface molle qui lui fit peur. C'était quoi cette chose dans laquelle sa tête s'enfonçait? Newt se releva, tâta le ''truc mou' et finit par le jeter plus loin. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étouffer en pleine nuit. Il se coucha en mettant ses bras sous sa tête. Son ventre grogna un peu, mais c'était loin d'être la première fois de sa vie.

\- C'est plutôt doux, dit-il à Thomas allongé sur la couche en dessous de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et tomba dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Le réveil fut brutal. Où était-il? Où était son hamac? Où étaient Chuck et Alby? Il mit un moment à se souvenir. Ils avaient quitté le labyrinthe.

Il avait bien dormi, il le reconnu immédiatement. Il se leva lentement et s'étira. Il descendit de sa couche et ses yeux tombèrent sur la vue de Thomas endormi, sur le dos, presque complètement découvert, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et Newt frissonna. Il alla vers la porte, c'était fermé. Où allait-il pouvoir faire ses besoins? Il soupira et retourna vers les lits. Il n'y avait rien pour se vider la vessie par ici. Il grogna et s'assit par terre.

* * *

Les réveils des autres blocards ne furent pas vraiment plus doux que celui de Newt. Tous passèrent par des moments de panique, plus ou moins longs selon certains. Puis des hommes vinrent les chercher et les conduire aux ''douches''. C'était quoi encore ça? Se demanda Newt. Il obéit à l'adulte qui lui dit d'aller dans la petite cabine et de faire couler l'eau sur lui. Il fallait qu'il se lave. Bon, ça il savait faire… mais, il se trempait dans l'eau de l'étang normalement. Là, il sursauta quand il toucha un bouton et que de l'eau jaillit sur lui. Son cœur se mit à battre à fond et il dû se reculer pour reprendre sa respiration. On voulait le tuer ou quoi? Il finit par se remettre sous le jet après avoir analysé la ''douche'' en long, en large et en travers. Pas de danger. Il se lava et sortit de là pour s'habiller. On aurait pu le prévenir qu'il aurait un tel choc.

* * *

A midi, les blocards eurent droit à de la pizza. Newt n'était pas plus rassuré que la veille. C'était quoi tous ces trucs aux noms étranges et à la consistance bizarre? Lui il connaissait l'agneau grillé, le cochon grillé, le poulet grillé, la viande cuite dans de l'eau, le maïs, les tomates, la salade, les pommes de terre…. Pizza et hamburger étaient des mets inconnus et Newt s'en méfiait. Il goûta un morceau, ne reconnu le goût de rien et laissa tout ça de côté. Cette nourriture n'était pas faite pour lui.

* * *

Le soir vint plutôt rapidement. Newt se sentait fatigué, moins que la veille et c'était certainement à cause de ce ''moins'' qu'il n'arriva pas à fermer les yeux. Certes, c'était toujours doux, comme il l'avait dit, mais ce doux le dérangeait. Où était son hamac qui lui permettait de dormir replié sur lui-même. Ce hamac qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son jeune corps. Ce hamac qui se balançait à volonté. Cette couche, qui s'appelait un lit, ne lui était pas confortable du tout. Il avait jeté la chose molle, appelé coussin, mais le truc mou, appelé matelas, l'énervait. Il se tourna encore et encore, tantôt en soupirant tantôt en grognant. Il fronça les sourcils plus que de raison. Non, ça ne lui convenait pas du tout! Comment faisaient les autres pour dormir? Comment faisait Thomas? Newt ne dormi pas.

* * *

Ça se répéta plusieurs nuits de suite. Le lit ne convenait pas à Newt, la douche ne convenait pas à Newt et la nourriture, lui avait convenu une fois, une seule. Le soir où on leur avait servit du poulet grillé et des pommes de terre cuites à l'eau. Là, il avait dévoré son assiette et même une deuxième. Au bout d'une semaine, Newt était fatigué et personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Newt en eu marre. Il se leva de son lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il sursauta en criant quand une voix résonna dans la chambre:

\- Tu ne dors pas Newt?

\- Espèce de Tocard, ne me fais pas peur comme ça! Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Thomas.

\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Je ne dormais pas.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je me pose plein de questions. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas?

\- Je ne suis pas bien dans ce lit. Je ne suis pas bien ici. Tout est trop… différent.

\- C'est juste cette nuit que tu ne dors pas?

\- Non. Depuis qu'on est ici. Enfin, non pas tout à fait. La première nuit j'ai dormi, parce que j'étais complètement crevé, mais depuis, j'y arrive pas. Je dormais bien au bloc. J'aimais mon hamac où même le sol parfois. Là, je ne supporte pas le coussin et le matelas… c'est un enfer. J'ai toujours trop froid, même avec la couverture et j'ai le ventre qui gargouille plus qu'au bloc parce que la nourriture est trop… bizarre pour moi. J'en reviens pas que ce qu'ils nous donnent se mange vraiment. Et puis… j'aime pas être comme ça tout seul. Au bloc… on était tous ensemble. Quand on dormait par terre, c'était presque les uns sur les autres. Quand on dormait dans l'abri, on était à quelques centimètres les uns des autres. Toi et moi, on était tous proches. Je me sens perdu, confia Newt en parlant de plus en plus doucement.

Il vit Thomas se redresser sur son lit.

\- Tu sais quoi Newt, moi aussi je dors mal. J'aimais bien qu'on soit tous très proche. J'aimais être près de toi.

Newt sourit dans le noir. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal au moins. Ça le rassurait. Savoir que Thomas, qui était arrivé le dernier au bloc, avait du mal à s'habituer le réconfortait. Il soupira et remonta dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil ne vint pas.

\- Dis Thomas? Osa Newt à voix basse.

\- Ouais.

\- J'y pense… on pourrait peut-être… partager mon lit. T'as du mal à dormir seul et moi aussi, alors peut-être qu'en se rapprochant, on n'aura moins de mal, comme au bloc?

Newt retint sa respiration. La réponse de Thomas pouvait le miner comme le réjouir. Il attendit. Il entendit des draps bouger, puis un bruit de métal et il sentit une chaleur se glisser sous ses draps. Il sourit. Il se tourna sur le côté, face à Thomas dans la même position que lui, mais sur l'autre côté.

\- Merci Tommy, murmura-t-il à son ami.

Newt sentit la chaleur l'envahir. Une bonne chaleur, pas une qui fait suer, juste une qui est agréable et qu'on aimerait connaître tout le temps. Il osa, se rapprocher de Thomas et se blottit contre le blocard sans un mot.

\- Je me réchauffe, se justifia-t-il quand même, au cas où Thomas le prendrait mal.

Thomas sourit, passa ses bras autour du corps fin de Newt et posa un baiser doux sur le front du blond.

* * *

Minho se leva le premier. Il s'étonna de ne pas voir Thomas dans son lit. Il réveilla Frypan.

\- Mec, Thomas a disparu. Tu crois qu'ils l'ont emmené?

\- T'as demandé à Newt?

Minho cligna des yeux. Non, il n'avait pas pensé à demander à Newt. Il se dirigea vers le lit superposé de Newt et de Thomas et grimpa à la petite échelle. Une forme était sous les draps, une grande forme même. Newt ne prenait pas tant de place quand même? Il tira doucement la couverture et les vit… Newt et Thomas, en train de dormir. Collé ensemble, la tête de Newt sur le torse de Thomas. Que s'était-il passé? Il les abandonna et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- T'as pas réveillé Newt? Demanda Frypan en se levant de son lit.

\- Non… j'ai pas eu besoin. Je sais où est Thomas. Je ne pensais pas le trouver dans le bras de Newt, mais…

\- Sérieusement? Tu n'avais rien remarqué entre ses deux-là? demanda Frypan en riant.

\- Non.

\- Ben, quel tocard tu fais! Ça me surprend pas du tout moi.

Minho cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule.

La vie au bunker continua. Newt dormit enfin.

* * *

 **et voilà...**

 **j'espère que vous avez aimé..**

 **kissous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
